


pay no mind, dear

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, The author hasn't written Falsettos in months, can you tell, cheating on your wife, mendel is a bad psychiatrist, poor trina, smugness, very mild smut, weird writing I'm sorry I don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: She was what he needed. If only she was what he wanted, too.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	pay no mind, dear

Smug. This man was smug.

There was a lot to unpack about that.

First of all, he barely a man. He’d not long passed his teenage years. Early twenties and already he had a smirk like he'd seen it all. 

Second of all, he had nothing to be smug about. He was swanning about his shoddy little apartment, cigarette in mouth, (he didn't smoke- merely lit Marvin’s and teased him with it) shirt on the floor, trousers soon to follow.

Finally, Marvin liked it. He liked how smug this tall, pedantic, yet frustratingly gorgeous prick of a man behaved. He knew what he was doing. He knew he made Marvin question himself and his life. 

Marvin could tell him his marriage was falling apart and he'd shrug, drop to his knees then rub at his sore jaw. 

He wasn't like Trina. Trina cared, she put others first.

Trina was what he needed. He’d come home long past she fell asleep and see her curled up, reaching out for his arms to hold on to.

She was what he needed. If only she was what he wanted, too.

He wanted risk. And passion. And to be kept on his toes. (Or on his back).

“Whizzer.”

He was still smiling. An eyebrow was arched in his direction. 

“Can I stay the night?” 

The taller man waved a hand, undoing his top two buttons. In Whizzer language, that was an enthusiastic yes. 

Marvin tried to catch his eye, but Whizzer clearly found the collar of his shirt more important. “What, am I just gonna sleep on the couch?”

Whizzer was up and off of the armchair in seconds, but not without looking mildly disinterested about it. 

“You're planning on sleeping?”

So that's what it took to get a word out of him. Marvin pulled Whizzer down next to him on the couch.

“I think I've been given a better offer.”

______

Marvin tried to talk to Mendel about it. Mendel had chewed on a pen, blinked, opened his mouth to speak and then choked on said pen requiring a Heimlich maneuver at Marvin’s mention of blowjobs. 

“That's what Whizzer did the first time.” 

Mendel got a new pen.

After a few minutes of pacing around the room, stopping and starting jerkily, removing his glasses and putting them back on again, Mendel took a deep breath.

“Have you considered your wife?”

A near death experience for those five pointless words. Of course he’d considered his wife, he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. 

He didn't want to. He’d rather pretend she had no feelings at all, although that was a difficult feat. He’d entered the kitchen to see her crying into a chopping board last week.

“Or… your son?”

“Aren't these sessions about me?”

“Well, yeah. But your life doesn't just have you in it.”

Marvin thought of Whizzer, hair flopping in his face, brows furrowed, eyes fluttering shut. 

It certainly didn't. 

________

Marvin hadn't been secretive. He was too proud for secrets. Even when he was trying to keep things from Trina, she noticed. He had an air about him, an ‘ _ I just got laid and they were way better than you’  _ air. 

She thought it was a woman at first. Some blonde floozie who couldn't cook and couldn't spell. 

It didn't take long for her to realise. He came in wearing a shirt that wasn't his, and certainly wasn't a woman’s either.

So that was that. Since she found out her marriage was ruined, she made a pact with herself to be brave.

Smile tightly. Make Jason's lunch. Don't complain when he comes in late, you know the names he calls you. Attend a therapy session. The psychiatrist he always talks about seems sweet.

__________

  
  


Jason knew before Trina did. He’d await the telltale jingle of his father’s keys in the door and be long asleep before it came. He didn't like his father much, currently, because it was his fault his mother looked to be falling apart.

Jason wished he could do something. All there was to do was watch. And wait.

_________

“Wake up.” 

Marvin did, just.

He rolled over, looking directly into the scanning eyes of Whizzer Brown. They didn't meet eyes much. Their eyes usually focused on other things.

For a split second, Marvin felt calm. He hadn't woken up to a person he felt so passionate about in… well, ever. He loved Trina. He used to. Maybe.

The scanning eyes narrowed. “You're late for work.”

Drowsily, Marvin shrugged. “I’ll call in sick.”

“You fucking won't.”

Whizzer could be intimidating, but he could be playful. He was being the latter.

“What if I will?” 

The taller man considered this, pretending to think deeply, turning the question over in his mind.

“I’d like that.”

For once, Marvin was the smug one.

________

“So you stayed.”

“I stayed.”

There was a pause.

“And you're not staying with me.”

“I'm making you miserable.”

Trina nodded. She looked like she needed sleep, a hug and alcohol all at once. 

“That's true.”

She buttered the bread for Jason’s sandwich. Be brave.

_________

“So Trina.”

“Trina.”

“She's officially your, uh. Your ex, now.”

“Yeah.”

Mendel leaned forward, neglected notebook on the table beside him.

“Could you ask her to give me a call?” At Marvin’s incredulous expression, he added, “For a session.”

“Can you  _ please  _ give me some advice. I just left my wife.”

“That's what you're paying me for.” he joked, putting his arms behind his head in a Listening Position.

“As I’m increasingly aware.”

_________

Jason liked this new man. Not as much as his mother, but more than his father. He was clean. Trim. Suave. To the point.

More of a man than his father, in some ways. (Although he wasn't quite sure what a man  _ was _ .) 

He watched Whizzer attempt to remain subtle as he nibbled Marvin’s earlobe, toying at one of his curls and smirking when he was told to knock it off. 

Jason scrunched up his face. A bit smug, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is strange


End file.
